


【影日】橙色的他

by f23674447



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447
Summary: 從排球日誌發現自己的心意，影山飛雄在猶豫試探後，終得以觸及橙色的他。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	1. 心意

**Author's Note:**

> 全文橫跨高中到漫畫完結進度。

排球日誌上本只記錄著當日狀況、學長與同輩的托球調整要求與尚待進行的強化訓練，至少在影山飛雄原先的想法裡是如此。但他在準備收起紀錄的最後回顧時，視線一眼掃過紙面卻發現在那僅有自己能讀懂的一頁頁紀錄裡，早已不知不覺間寫滿了另一個人的名字。

跟日向的比賽輸贏比數、欠著日向的早餐次數、日向的摸高公分數……影山突然發現事情好像不太對勁。什麼時候筆記本的內容變成這副樣子的，影山百思不得其解，翻到最前的高中一年級的首日註記，除了排球部申請書退回以外，一旁還大大寫了個呆子。

好吧，事情從頭到尾都不對。

為了避免遲到，他決定暫時把疑慮擺到一邊，將舊本子收到排放整齊的書櫃裡並順手拿上新的日誌本，影山換好制服、拎起書包，邁向了迎接升上高中二年級的第一天。

社團活動室裡總是充斥著吵鬧的聲音，西谷學長爽朗的笑聲與田中學長的應和，即便缺了三年級前輩們的遏止聲，緣下學長依然能震住過於吵鬧的大家，並要求迅速換好衣服集合。但這並不是重點，重點是困擾了他一天的問題人物——也是此刻傳入耳裡最為清晰的聲音——日向。

換好運動服便待在角落等待的影山，想到早上懸而未決的疑惑，忍不住將自己的視線死死盯在對方身上。什麼時候這個傢伙在日誌裡所佔的比重幾乎能媲美排球了？雖說兩人的配合確實不少，但單就日向相關的紀錄多得嚇人，讓他也不禁質疑自己怎麼會容許對方站到跟排球幾乎對等的地位。

即便心裡疑惑，影山視線仍緊跟著日向的走動，下一秒他瞪眼看著一把掀開衣服的對方，換衣服的動作彷彿放慢了速度，先是經過訓練而逐漸精實的身體線條慢條斯理地展露在眼前，尚在抽高的少年腰身讓人忍不住想上前掐一把……察覺不對，影山咽了一口口水將視線直接固定在隨對方說話而顫動的喉結之上。

然而青春期的反應來得突然而猛烈，迅速收回視線並無法壓抑已蔓生的生理反應，影山繃緊身體試圖掩飾過去的同時，才恍然發現原來最大的問題是自己。原來在不知不覺間早被對方入侵生活、佔據了諸多時間，那個橙色的身影闖入了心底間並悄悄地佔據一席之地。

於此同時，正如喜歡對象本人的不合常理一般，沒時間給他思考該怎麼面對自己突然被挖掘出的心意，日向已經走了過來，嘴裡還喊著他的名字，「影山！」

影山突然覺得自己從最初的想法開始就是對的，因為日向就是個貨真價實的超級大呆子。

「影山！來比摸高吧！」趁著正式進行練習的時間開始之前，日向大步走向影山直接發出挑戰。即便覺得眼前人的眼神從想咬自己一口，陡然轉變成陰森森的模樣有些可怕，但他已經逐漸摸清了對方的脾氣，就像他能察覺先前的瞪視並沒有蘊含著怒氣，反倒是現在看起來比較生氣的樣子。

「……比就比，這次也要贏過你！」匆匆站起，影山直奔衝往體育館，彷彿如往常一般，開啟了兩人之間莫名其妙就開始的比賽。

「喂！等一下！」拋下緣下前輩的阻止聲，日向瞬間跑出社團活動室，轉而追逐著對方、前進。

那日下午的清風拂過臉頰，夾著盛開的櫻花花瓣，而少年褐色的眼眸裡僅倒映出一個人的身影；正如另一位少年心底冒出了一簇新芽，孕育著橙色的花。

二年級的生活裡似乎沒什麼太大的變化，除了三年級的畢業，緣下學長接過大地前輩的責任正式成為隊長，而抱持著能闖入全國大賽的夢想的憧憬，加入排球部的學弟相較去年的人數稍微上升了不少。

日向很快地跟學弟們打成一片，跟著田中與西谷，三人帶頭產生的那些肆意吵鬧的笑聲與呼喊不絕於耳。相反的，影山盯人練習時的強力壓迫感嚇到了不少學弟，只有日向蹦過來嘲笑他跟學弟們接觸不良時，才稍微顯露出他比較平易近人的一面，揪著對方領子互喊笨蛋、呆子，而月島從一旁路過嘲笑著兩人一樣毫無進步的幼稚。

時序不曾停下，快速推動到了IH預選前夕，排球部的練習仍然不斷持續著。在練習以外的空隙之中，影山還沒怎麼認真想出他該怎麼面對日向的辦法，日子也同樣平順地過了。

只要自主避開某些時刻，他發現兩人之間的互動不需有太大的變化。彆扭跟尷尬的時刻，只要待在日向身邊都會被他自動轉化十分正常的場景，然後隨之應對；而且，對方總是能察覺他展現出的細微情緒，在指導到暴躁的時刻，會率先拉著學弟後退三大步，偶爾從班上被拉出來一起去問谷地同學功課的時候，被指著說心情太好的影山怪怪的，接著他自己忍不住反擊回去……然而這樣的人卻呆到察覺不了他的心意。

即使他現在其實也沒有想改變他們現在的關係。

自從春高結束過後回到學校，日向很快地找上教練，表明了想要在畢業後練習沙排的意願，經過討論後，烏養教練與武田老師便開始充滿幹勁地四處去尋求各種門道。而他只能在一旁靜靜注視著。

夏日尾聲的夜裡，在僅剩下兩人的碩大體育館之中，躺在冰冷地板上做著最後結尾的收操時，日向也曾突然出聲認真地詢問過他，畢業後是否要直接進入職業。在他冷靜地予以肯定回覆後，他聽見日向喃喃說著穩重影山真的好帥啊。

「你呢？」影山支起上半身，轉頭看向依然躺在地上維持動作的對方。橙色柔軟的短髮毫無章法地散落在球場上，影山注意到對方臉龐上少了點稚嫩，逐漸俐落的輪廓線條則讓他多了一絲成熟穩重。

_「打敗你的人，絕對是我！不論是在十年、二十年後！」_

_「你說你要打敗我，意思是你會跟我一起站在同個舞台上吧，不管那裡是日本還是世界的巔峰？」_

日向的視線對上了他的，如同過去無數次讓他驚詫的、那股堅毅不屈的壓迫感再次出現，逼得他暗暗握緊掌心，彷若在等待告白後的判決。「我？當然是好好鍛練，然後在世界上的舞台打敗你啊。」

影山清楚聽見自己耳際鼓譟的心跳聲，然後決定放棄那些內心糾結的想法跟情緒，坦然地順從他當下瞬間的慾望，直直吻向了少年的唇。


	2. 試探

第一次的吻是青澀的。  
影山的唇單純覆了上去，唇上傳來的觸感十分柔軟，被他按在身下的人張著眼，眼裡充斥著懵懂迷茫的情緒，讓影山有些不知該如何應對的挫敗，想著狠狠欺負一下卻又怕拿捏不好力道，最後凶神惡煞卻近似溫柔般的輕咬了一口以示懲戒。  
溫熱的呼吸氣息融在兩人之間的狹小空間裡，日向好像被咬了一下才從當機狀態清醒過來，瞪大眼後捏了一下影山的肩膀當作回擊。兩個人賭氣一般地堵住對方的唇，憋著一口氣對峙；沒有吮吻、沒有輕啄，兩人像爭執不休的獸，你推我肩膀、我捏你一下，但唇卻緊緊貼合在一起。  
兩人纏鬥到最後因為需要呼吸才放開彼此，而日向整張臉紅撲撲地抱怨影山很過分、非常過分，但他臉上尚未散去的紅暈卻降低了抱怨的力道，不斷重複的碎念中也看不出什麼生氣的樣子。  
「笨蛋。」影山心情愉悅地順手捏了捏對方的臉，除了蹭到好處以外，對於對方毫無抗拒卻又不知不覺跟著自己步調走更感到心滿意足。  
「影山才是笨蛋，呆子、笨蛋！」日向一把掙脫了他的掌心，而在影山要一把人抓回來再度伸出魔爪時，負責鎖門的老師氣勢洶洶地衝了過來，頓時打斷了兩人之間暗生的微妙氛圍，影山只得依依不捨的放棄行動。

低頭被訓了一頓之後，因為負責老師站在門口監督，兩人只能頂著緊迫盯人的視線迅速地收拾了球場。日向一面拖地拖得飛快，一面低聲抱怨，「都是影山的錯！」  
「少囉嗦，快點整理完。」影山對於日向對於方才的情境脫離的速度之快已經沒有任何其他的情緒，反正目前的走向都在他的預料之中，而且他看不懂對方不是第一天了。更何況此時並不適合好好討論事情，只能等待會無人催促了再一起好好算帳。  
結束了整理工作，為了脫離老師的掌控而快步走出體育館後，兩人不發一語地並肩走向了日向停腳踏車的車棚。日向率先停下腳步，開了口，「原來影山喜歡我嗎？」  
「⋯⋯！對，我是喜歡你，怎麼樣！」聽到對方直接戳破這段時間以來未說出的心意，好像之間的思考跟猶豫都被輕描淡寫地帶過，影山卻也只能崩緊了全身的肌肉，靜待對方接下來的反應。  
「嗯⋯⋯」車棚內僅有一旁的路燈光線微微照進，影山只能看見對方臉部的大致輪廓，只見一向活蹦亂跳的人低下了頭一副正在思考中的模樣。  
日向翔陽現在正在認真的思考，更準確來說是回憶與影山認識以來的過往。一開始的相處困難主要是彆扭跟負氣而造成，但在見識到影山的托球之後，湧起的更是欽慕與勝負慾。直到現在，他們已經是可以交付信任與後背的關係。  
縱使他一開始追逐的對象是排球，但不可否認的是他也比其他人更注意到了與球接觸最多次的影山飛雄身上。為自己而練的停止於高點的托球、下場後細心養護的雙手與排球日誌，跟他同樣熱愛排球，還有因此而被吸引的心，喜歡上影山似乎是無可避免亦無法逃脫的結局。  
  
「沒有啊，太好了。」抬起臉，日向臉上的笑容一如既往地燦爛，彷若天上懸日灑落的熾熱光輝。「因為我也喜歡影山。」  
⋯⋯又是這樣。每次在他猶豫、在懷疑自己的時候，對方卻都能對他露出笑容。「還有我在」、「相信著你」，笑臉蘊含的意義如此簡單純粹，連他都能輕易讀懂。就像每次被托出的球都有人準備就緒在等待，然後準確俐落地扣了下去。  
日向迅速湊近影山面前，蹦起來又給了他一個吻。「我贏了！」  
彷彿連告白的先後都要分出輸贏，日向將身體重量壓在剛牽出來的腳踏車上順勢蹦起並歡呼，一旁的影山碎念著喜歡沒有分輸贏的好嗎笨蛋，但在走向校門的沿途上都仍然不敢好好直視日向的臉。  
「影山連表白都不會好遜。」  
「我都吻你了，不然還能是怎樣！」


	3. 挑逗

六月開始變得有些燥熱，由蟬鳴與汗水交織而成，天氣在影山與日向交往以後變得更加熾熱。  
在IH預賽輸給伊達工之後，排球部便加緊腳步開始加強集訓，除了偶爾午飯之後的練習，下課後也自然演變成到彼此教室裡找人繼續討論輪轉位子，不知不覺間，影山已經習慣了有人會在下課時間探頭進教室裡，笑著呼喊他的名字。  
日向也曾去過影山家一起念書，兩人試圖分工合作想著要完成了現代文與英文的基礎作業，但發現更多的是勾出一大堆他們都弄不會的題目，面面相覷的兩人最後決定隔天再去向其他人求助。  
在艱苦萬分的拚死苦讀的過程中，兩人最多只幼稚地比較誰能最快將對方壓制住，勝者影山自然是毫不客氣地掐住日向的臉頰、再給予親吻；在家裡有其他人的狀況下，影山最多只敢偷偷擁抱住日向，那頭捲曲的橙髮會異常安靜地輕輕抵住他的肩窩，他們感受得到對方身上的體溫、也能夠摸到彼此隔著衣服下的肌肉線條。  
整個房間裡靜得只剩下冷氣與電風扇呼呼的聲響，而他們安靜地接吻。

然而鳴叫不止的蟬聲所勾出的不只是夏日暑氣，還有隨之而來的躁動與勃發的性慾望，這一點隨著兩人相處的時間越久越是明顯，影山也不是不了解這種感覺從何而來，只是就算自行紓解過也無濟於事，更何況青春旺盛的荷爾蒙分泌比日向更加無法控制和惱人。  
正常的生理反應是一方面，但最讓影山煩悶的是造成這樣情況的對方好像沒有他渴望得多，甚至繼續不自覺地和自己有過於親近的接觸。在牽手的當下固然沒什麼特別反應，但信奉餓肚子就要好好補充營養的他，在日向身上卻只有淺嚐而止的程度；而當影山每天起床時都需要換床單與內褲時，他更深切體知到——他渴望的比親吻還要更多。  
於是這份被壓抑而不可告人的慾望，展現在外的便是影山比往常更難以捉摸的神情。而在跟日向以外的人練習時，球場上的氣壓更低得十分嚇人，卻倒也意外地促進了後輩們飛快的進步速度。  
一旁看好戲的月島輕嗤道，「國王該好好發洩一下了吧，學弟們都快被嚇跑了。」聞言，影山硬是朝學弟們擠出一個僵硬的微笑，嚇得山口只能趕緊上前打了個圓場，順勢把一旁顫抖的學弟們帶走。  
相比旁邊的混亂，一旁的日向卻一直認真持續練習著，彷彿對於影山的焦躁不為所動；被單獨留下的影山看見對方的專注的神情，也只能嘖一聲，轉頭臭著臉繼續訓練。

撐過短暫的衝刺讀書期以後，便正式迎來了期末考，最後壓線的成績除了證明他們的唸書策略至少有一定成效以外，兩人更充分驗證了自己不是讀書的料子，拋開了滿片紅的考試卷，便到了期待已久的暑假合宿的日子。  
因著是合宿的集訓使得兩人幾乎是整天都待在一起的狀態，影山不曾覺得日子這麼難熬過。  
燠熱層層堆積的夏日，球場上隨手掀起衣襬擦汗時不經意露出的腰線，大口灌水時震動的喉結。不曾體會過擁抱的滋味的當初，他早就曾經因為相同的畫面而感到口乾舌燥，況且現在他已經知道日向抱起來的手感，知道在懷裡對方的聲音會變得含糊、伴隨著輕微的顫動傳至身上，而橙髮會如羽毛般在肩頸處搔癢撩撥。

社團練習的第一天暫時告一段落，日向一如往常地留下來看向他，其他人已經見怪不怪先行離開；只剩下山口最後提醒他們記得訓練完要吃飯，又額外盯了一整天都很躁動的影山兩眼，才轉身離開。  
早已習慣的偌大球場，只剩下兩個人。  
「你今天怎麼了？國王陛下難得今天這麼安靜啊？」日向拋了球過來，影山反射性的起跳、托球，將球穩穩送到打擊點上。  
「⋯⋯少囉嗦，你打不打。」  
「打！」少年揚著笑臉，將每次的傳球都視為珍貴無比的機會，助跑、蹦高、扣球，在一年前還生硬無比的姿勢已經變得熟練而優美。  
即使靠得這麼近，影山有時候還是覺得自己彷佛抓不住對方。  
畢業後練習沙排，代表會有好長一段時間無法在一起；明明好像都沒在注意，卻還是能察覺他的情緒不對。就連影山自己都已經開始分不清楚，他究竟是對對方生氣，抑或是燃起慾望。  
「喂，」日向接住球，向他走了過來。「時間還剩下一點，來幫我弄那個吧？」  
牽著影山的手，兩人坐到影山的書包旁，影山默不作聲地拿出指甲刀握住日向的手開始修整，日向也默默地看著珍貴的舉球員的手指輕托住自己的手指。修長有力的指尖上覆上了一層薄繭，觸及時異常的令人安心，而在日向觀察的同時，對方剪去了指緣過長的部分，再用指甲刀細緻地把尖銳處磨平。 不只在球隊的練習裡，在其他事物之上，他們也已經漸漸建立了兩人之間的相處默契，像是每次都會留下來的額外自主加練、練習前後的修剪指甲。 最初是因為日向粗手粗腳試圖模仿卻失敗時，被影山一把制止，為了防止對方亂來，他也就習慣了直接上手幫忙，但僅限於他願意的時候；而延續至今的長久觀察讓日向知道，此時的影山已經足夠冷靜，願意坐下來修剪指甲的行為也是態度軟化的預示。  
「所以你怎麼了？」日向盯著影山的側臉，認真發問。雖然對方總是嘴硬不肯好好表達，但在經過他幾次抗議之後，影山也逐漸意識到要如何回答才能有效溝通，即便他偶爾還是會彆扭的要日向不斷追問才會願意正面回答。  
「⋯⋯」影山側過半臉，氣勢很足地瞪了他一眼，最後低頭檢查了一下指甲是否都一致整齊。  
「你不說我不會知道你在想什麼啊，」日向歪著頭，湊到影山面前，開玩笑般地喊他，「影山？國王殿下？」

影山的回應是捧住日向的臉，像是要把累積至今的焦躁一次消除般咬向後者的下唇，更趁著日向有些吃痛而張開嘴時，舌頭毫不客氣地侵入口腔，舌尖來回滑過齒列，而纏住舌頭吸吮的同時，影山的手直接從衣襬下鑽進一把摸上眼饞已久的柔韌腰腹，日向因為這明顯沾染色情意味的行為而瑟縮一下，但他並沒有絲毫反抗的意思，反倒從坐姿轉變為了半跪姿，接著反手扣住影山的後腦勺，方便身體能湊得更近。  
唇舌交纏之際發出的水漬聲，混合兩人的熾熱吐息，當影山指間的繭在腰際摩娑，日向忍不住溢出兩聲輕哼，他們感覺到彼此都硬了，但日向卻在此時推開了影山的肩膀。

「喂！」睜開雙眼，影山忍不住出聲抗議對方打斷親密行為的舉動，更順著日向的半跪姿把他用力拉近懷裡。  
「所以影山是因為想做色色的事情，最近才一直這樣？」日向自然能感覺到對方頂在自己大腿處的硬物，仰起頭看他的影山一副欲求不滿的樣子，而剛剛分開的嘴唇看起來有些許紅腫濕潤。  
「難不成要我跟你說我很想要你嗎！」影山現在的口氣聽起來有些氣急敗壞，尤其對於日向的遲鈍跟先前中斷慾望的不解風情。  
日向偏過頭小聲嘟嚷，「可是我還沒追上你啊。」  
「蛤？」影山頓了一下，像在試圖消化日向話語中裡難得出現的那份不自信。

也許並不是只有他在擔心會跟不上對方的步伐，影山暗忖。  
即便未來巨大的陰影彷彿迫在眉睫，他們也都無力去抵抗時間的流逝，所以只能夠好好抓緊現在，然後更積極的去準備如何面對種種困難，就如同日向跟他現在正在努力思考未來一樣。  
而如日向每一次對他無條件的信任著每次都會做到最好的托球，他同時也在看著對方神速般的進步，被日漸打磨出的未來雛形跟堅持不懈的毅力，影山冷靜地說，「你不是會追上來嗎。」


End file.
